The Redemption - Loki Laufeyson
by MieryDaWriter
Summary: Loki's time alone it the glass cell gave him enought time to think about the things he's done. And the more that comes to the prince's way, the more it will bring regret and shame onto his heart, along with fear of hurting the ones he loves, of doing it all again. His redemption way has started. There is no going back.
1. Freedom

Asgardian prison. The last place any villain wants to find himself at. No prisoner of Asgard ever dared to tell the stories of the prison itself, as it was too scary and frightening to even remember. But this time, the Asgardian prison got a whole new level of a villain. And a new way of treating a prisoner, as well.

It was the God of Lies himself, Loki. The horror done by his hand was treated unbelievably gentle; he had everything he needed. The space in his glass cell was bigger than any other cell had. He had his books, food, drink, an incredibly comfy bed,... Do I need to say more?

Middle of the day, although it was all the same for the demigod. He spent his days locked up in a cell beyond any prisoner's expectations. Odin was too gentle, he still thought of Loki as his own. Therefore, he couldn't have let Loki be treated as any other scum that came under a lock in that realm-wide known prison. However, the time Loki spent in the cell made him think, and think only. His thoughts flew from Thor to the horror he has done to New York, then to Odin and how he's the first one in many years to commit such treason, and then back to Earth, where he remembered all the innocent lives he took away. It all gave Loki enough facts to realise what a scum he has been. His weak personality did not allow him to even try to find any facts that would give him enough reason to defend himself. He was a murderer, a thief, a liar, a _traitor_. Treason. Something Loki always loathed, from the day he knew for himself. He and Thor swore to stand by each other's side forever, no matter the cost. And where was he now? In the Asgardian prison, of all places, because of something he _swore_ he would never do. _Betray_ his kin, his family. Loki's head was about to explode. The silence around him wasn't silent at all; the voices in his head constantly reminding him of what a traitor he is, what a liar he is, and yet there was nothing Loki could do about it now.

That same silence that, to Loki, seemed to be during a thousand years was finally broken; the enormous gold door opened with a loud noise, forcing the demigod to jump out of his chair and break him out of his thoughts, awaiting to see who _dared_ to visit, despite everything he did.

Listening closely to the heavy steps he would recognise anywhere, he felt confident enough to talk.

''After all this time... _Now_ you come visit me, _brother_... Why? To mock?'' - the grim voice was heard. It was the first time the Asgardian prince spoke in a very long time. He was standing in his glass cell, not showing his face to his visitor.

''I need your help.'' – there he was, the golden prince of Asgard, God of Thunder, the future heir Thor. His dark cloak tied around his neck, the golden hair tied in the back, keeping it away from his face. His face expression was dead serious. Loki's surprise stayed hidden, as he felt anger and excitement mixing together inside him. His instincts and his inability of controlling his newly found powers he learned during his alone time made him slip his spell and burst out a wave of magic. Chairs, table, books, everything around him crashed into the glass barriers. With his fists clenched tightly, Loki realised his emotions took over. He took a deep breath and turned to face the golden heir, his _brother_.

''But I wish I could trust you.'' – said the older prince, keeping the same expression on his face. He was obviously not joking about this. Loki's face was filled with emotions; he didn't know whether this was for real or if this is a trap to test him again. He did not like to be played with. He was the God of Mischief, his ego didn't allow anyone trick the master of tricks _himself_. His mouth stretched into half of a smirk, tilting his head a little, not completely believing the words Thor just said.

''If you did, you'd be the fool I always took you for.'' – he said, his fists still clenched. Even though he was having doubts about his actions and his believings, he couldn't show his soft side to Thor. He was still feared by many Asgardians, he still had to hold that fear in them. Finally, he was no longer looked at as the younger prince, incapable of anything. He _did_ almost destroy the whole Earth. No one ever got that close.

Thor's face went from focused to frowned. He slowly moved his cloak backwards and stepped up a few stairs closer to Loki's glass barrier.

''You should know that if you betray me, I will kill you.'' – his voice was serious. Loki knew now, there was no joking around this time. There was something seriously bothering Thor, and he wouldn't have come to the greatest villain Asgard ever saw if this wasn't a complete emergency.

''Harsh words, brother. Do you not trust me?'' – the jokester joked. His hand was on his heart, as his smirk spread into a big smile, full of sarcasm. Thor still didn't back out of the careful mode. He was watching Loki's every move, still evaluating if it was safe to let the trickster out. After all, he _was_ the best one into tricking people that they can trust him.

''We'll see about that. Loki, don't take my words for granted. You have been warned.'' – Thor stepped back from the glass cell, hand-signaling the guards to let the demigod out. Loki's smile disappeared after Thor's words; that was the most serious face of Thor he ever saw in his life. The weak spot in him re-opened again; he got to the point where his own brother was ready to kill him if he made a mistake. That same brother that would've once given his life for him, that would've put his hand into fire for him.

The guards walked up to the glass door, removing every trace of the protection magic surrounding the cell, in case the magic master found a way to get out. The cell's gate opened; he was free. Free once again. He was still under the impression of Thor's heavy words, but as the gates opened, his face lit up in both excitement and fear. He was afraid of himself for the first time. The time in his solitude brought up a lot of reason in him and he realised he is really not to be trusted. He didn't even trust himself; the fear he felt was the fear of him going berserk again, defying his family and going against his brother again. _Again_. No, he couldn't do that, not again.

He stepped out with one foot, then slowly pulled out the other one. He was looking at the floor, not knowing if he should continue or just crawl back inside. The insecurity inside him was something he never felt. To see Thor hurt, to disappoint Father again, to betray Mother and everyone loyal to Asgard... He couldn't do that again. There he was, lost in his thoughts, standing outside his glass prison for the first time in a long time, free, and yet he couldn't make even one step ahead.

''Loki?'' – Thor's voice woke him up from his trance. Loki's body shook for a moment as he got back to reality, looking up to Thor, pulling the proud look on his face. He didn't know where he found the will to look so proud again when he just wanted to crawl back into some hole from which he came.

''When do we start?'' – mischief's lord asked. His voice was proud, his chin was high, his body straight, sending out the arrogant vibe it always did.

''We have to see Father, come.'' – Thor was cold, as he turned and started walking towards the exit of the prison. Loki felt chills coming down his spine; to see Father. Now, after all this time, for the first time? He couldn't, no. How can he face him, after what he did? Loki stood there, as a rock, not moving at all. The guards around him looked at each other, never seeing the prince in this state. As Thor noticed there were no footsteps behind him, he returned to the glass cell's room, only to find Loki standing there, looking blankly at the floor, slightly shaking.

''Loki, come.'' – Thor said again, but it didn't work. Loki was still in deep trance. He didn't dare to stand in front of Father. Not because he was afraid of what Odin might do to him, it was the shame. Shame ate him up and stopped every part of his body.

''Loki!'' – Thor shouted. Loki's reaction to his shout was unbelievable; his body shook and Loki looked like he was going to collapse any moment now. He stepped one step back, slamming his forehead with one of his hands, now shaking harder than before. He was breathing very quickly. What was happening, why couldn't he just find the arrogance he had before, why was he such a wreck all of a sudden?

Thor noticed something was clearly wrong; he gave a look to the guards and they both shook their heads, showing they have no idea what's going on. The prince stepped up to Loki, looking at his face; it looked as if he was in some sort of a shock. His pupils were incredibly small, the color of his face completely gone, his mouth opened in shock, his shaky hand still covering his forehead. Thor's concern level was raising, why was he like this all of a sudden?

''Loki?'' – he said gently, taking his hand and lowering it, as he used the other hand to raise his chin up. No matter the horror Loki did, he was still his younger brother and Thor will never lose that feeling of concern for him. He was always there, taking care of him, since Loki was only relying on his magic and nothing else. Each of their youths was very different. Thor would spend his days alongside his friends, having fun, practicing fighting and working out, trying to be the perfect warrior. Loki wasn't like that; everyone always thought of him as _the freak_. He had no friends. His days were based on books, studying and researching alone in his room. He was the despised one in Thor's circle of friends. The only reason they would bear being around Loki was because of Thor. One word against his little brother would be their last. He was very protective of Loki, exactly for this reason; because he was _different_.

''Hey, brother...'' – Thor's voice got somewhat soft, as his hand still held Loki's chin. His stare was focused on Loki's sapphire blue eyes. The guards gave a stare at each other again. As Thor noticed their exchange of looks by the edge of his eye, he quickly pulled his hand back, lowering it to Loki's shoulder, slowly starting to shake him.

''Loki, pull it together, Father is waiting!'' – Thor started again, this time with a more serious voice. Loki finally blinked, closing his mouth and raising his look to Thor's eyes; Thor could see the fear in his eyes so clearly now. As if he could read his mind, Thor knew what the problem was. His face grew softer, not really caring about showing his soft spot in front of the guards now. Loki took a deep breath and removed his look from Thor, frowning again, but sadness was still very visible on his face.

''Let's get this over with...'' – he barely said it properly, since his voice was shaking immensely. Thor stepped back and turned on his heel to continue walking towards the Great Hall. As he watched Thor leave, Loki took a really deep breath, covered his mouth with his palm and followed Thor, slowly putting his hand down, not wanting anyone else see his current weakness. He already hated himself for showing it to Thor, no one else should know.

* * *

**Hi people! Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it! I wanted to write something about Loki and the way I see him as a person now, after he gets out of the prison. This is only the first chapter, I will write more. I hope you will follow, and not judge, this is just my way of seeing Loki's redemption. Thank you!**

**Note: I do not own the cover image, found it on Tumblr and the owner's name wasn't there. **


	2. Insecurity

Odin's chambers were fairly distanced from the prison. It was purely a security measure, in case any prisoner went loose. A lot of attempts were present there, attempts of killing Odin. And mostly, it were the people that came from other realms. They acted as if they were friendly just to get closer to the Odin kingdom and then make their plans in killing the king. Usually they're powerful mages, like Loki. The kingdom of Asgard even started to believe they work for Loki and that they are trying to get him out.

But none of it was true. Loki was alone, truly alone. No one was there for him now. Not even the one person he loved more dearly than anyone else, his brother. Loki's thoughts were slowly driving him insane. The time in the cell did him good with realising his mistakes; and yet it harmed him with the same reason, it harmed him more than any harm he ever took. With some strange twist of fate, Loki was free again, walking through the halls of Odin kingdom by his brother's side, like nothing ever happened. The tension was there indeed, but somehow he felt safe with Thor by his side. After all, Thor was always there for him. There was little hope for it, but he hoped for the best; he hoped he'd regain Thor's trust, to bring their old brothership back.

However, there are a lot of barriers to pass to reach that level, and the brothers were walking straight to one. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif. They were all seated in the golden hallway, Volstagg eating on the cozy flaxen sofa, Sif reading a book of History right next to the overly weight warrior, Fandral joking with Volstagg about his weight and Hogun carefully watching through the hall window, trying to find anything suspicious. He has been cautious ever since Loki's horrors.

''Hogun, my friend, relax, there is no danger.'' – said Thor with a smile at his face, as he was approaching the warriors with pride. Loki was trying to walk pridefully behind him, not really sure if this was such a good idea. But he couldn't allow to show his weakness now; he was still seen as the most horrific mage of Asgard, he had to keep that position. All of the warriors laughed at Thor's words except for Sif. She was the only one noticing the double stepping sound. Her caution level jumped, and so did she, throwing the book away and grabbing her weapon, retrieving her battle stance again, in a long time. Her face went blue; she saw the biggest traitor the Nine Realms ever saw standing right next to her hero and the future heir.

''What is he doing here?''- her voice was frightening. Thor never heard her yelling outside of the heap of battle. On her alarming voice, all of the boys jumped up, straightly reaching for their weapons, Volstagg still chewing on the boar he caught few hours ago. Thor saw them all get alarmed and spread his arms, proving there is nothing for them to worry about. Loki was just standing behind Thor, desperately wishing to go back to his cell. He was the safest there, and no one was able to see him there, which meant he could be in peace and think of his deeds without hiding.

''Friends! Do not be alarmed, there is no danger here! I got him out, we will need his help!'' – stated Thor, still holding his arms up, giving soft smiles to each of the warriors to calm their senses.

''Help? What help? Thor, have you forgotten the damage he has done to you, to Earth, to Asgard?'' – Fandral spoke softly, as usual. He trusted Thor more than he trusted himself, but this looked like a foolish decision.

''Fandral, friends, do you trust me?'' – Thor asked gently, lowering his hands, eyes fixed on Fandral.

No one could resist nodding their heads to that question. Right after the nods, they were bound to lower their weapons, but they all still had a firm grip on them.

''He will be of great use. You all know that we need as much power as we can get right now. And he is all I've got left to take.'' – said Thor, still facing the warriors, as they all immediately cast their looks to Loki, who was shively standing in the background of his older brother. Thor saw that the warriors came to their senses and he evaluated it was safe to leave and move forward to Odin's chambers. As Thor started walking ahead, Loki followed, just to get Volstagg's hand thrown at his chest, stopping him from making any additional steps.

''If you even _think _of betraying him...'' – Volstagg spat through his teeth, clearly full of contempt towards Loki. The young prince was getting far too familiar with these phrases already, so it wasn't really difficult for him to keep a bored face expression, even though every word stung a little. But right when he thought of finishing the sentence for Volstagg, Sif was quicker; she dragged her sword out and stuck it under Loki's throat.

''I will kill you.'' – she said, in a very cheerful tone, to be exact. Loki couldn't help it and he just smiled at Sif, showing her that he is quite aware of the situation by now.

''Thank you for clearing that up for me. But if you'd excuse me, I have my Father to face now. I'm sure the intimidating isn't over for me yet.'' – Loki said quietly, with his smile slowly disappearing, and sadness showing on his face quite clearly. Sif looked deeply in his ocean blue eyes; she saw it. She saw the fear, the regret, the tears that were craving to be released, but were held back. As Loki kept looking back at her eyes, she slowly lowered her sword, with her mouth opening in surprise. She never spent much time with Loki, but one thing she never saw in Loki were emotions. Only jealousy and anger, but of course, he was like that from the day of his birth.

Loki gave her a last look which was filled with insecurity, and when he noticed he was free, he continued marching off behind Thor, before someone else saw he wasn't entirely himself.

''My God, he actually _has_ feelings.'' – Sif said quietly when Loki got far enough not to hear her, and she did not believe what she just saw.

''What? You mean the Silver Tongue? Impossible, he's just tricking you.'' – stated Volstagg, sticking another piece on meat in his mouth. Sif was sure it wasn't a trick; if anyone, she was the ony who knew how to recognise fake emotions. And this wasn't one of them.

Thor and Loki were still walking towards the chambers. The green robed prince felt he was already losing all of his energy; he didn't want to see Odin. To see his Father's eyes looking at him with disappointment, it's too difficult. Loki's face grew even grimmer now. Thor was proudly walking in front of him, and at one point he turned to see if Loki was fine, but as he turned around he saw his younger brother looking like he just saw a ghost.

''What's gotten into you, little brother?'' – Thor slowly asked, stopping and turning on his heel to face Loki. The young mage balked and stopped walking as he raised his eyes to meet Thor's; why did they send out such a feeling of worry and care? Didn't Thor already get tired by constantly trying to set him on the right path, after all this time? Why did he still care?

''What? Why do you ask that?'' – Loki pulled it together, pulling his proud and arrogant face on again. Thor was still standing there, looking straight into the depths of the ocean blue eyes.

''Do you truly need _me_ to answer that?'' – Thor asked, teasing a little, but still giving signs to Loki that he knows something's not right with him. Loki couldn't help but frown. He stepped forward, stretched his right hand out and pushed Thor aside. He did it with quite a power, which made Thor stumble backwards. Loki stormed ahead, leaving Thor behind, looking at him as if he's gone mad. Loki's head was about to explode; this _really_ helped him hide his feelings, not obvious at all, he thought to himself. He was marching ahead to Odin's chamber, only wanting to finish it all, and hopefully return to his cell as quickly as possible.

Suddenly the floor under the prince's feet shook. That never happened in Asgard before. The shaking went from the floor up to the walls, then to the ceilings, which started shaking the enormous chandeliers. The chandeliers were over ten thousand years old and in all that time, nothing like this ever happened to cause them tremble. The windows were shaking as well, and the vibrations were so strong the glass started cracking. Loki and Thor stood in the golden hall, observing everything around them, both hardly swallowing the fact that this just might be an earthquake. They never had earthquakes, so why now all of a sudden? Thor was focused on the chandeliers hanging on the top of the incredibly tall hall. But as he kept his eye sharp, he couldn't miss the one chandelier that was ready to descend. And with a little bit more of observation it was obvious it was land exactly on Loki. The young prince's attention was set on the cracking glass. He raised one hand and stretched a finger out, casting a small spell to glue the cracked spots. It would be a real pity if all those windows suddenly cracked. But as he was dealing with the windows, he had no idea the chandelier already detached from the ceiling and was already falling towards him.

''MOVE!'' – Thor shouted loudly, grabbing his hammer from his waist, and swinging it to push Loki away from the crashing spot. But on Thor's words, Loki's head turned to Thor, and his hand flew in air, his palm stretched straight. The chandelier was falling with an incredible amount of speed, and Thor was ready to throw the hammer, but as he noticed Loki's eyes looking straight at him, it looked as if Loki knew what was coming. And considering Loki's former behaviour, he was probably capable of letting the chandelier crash on him.

But that didn't happen.

Loki's eyes closed in the moment when the chandelier was only an inch away from his head. There was a soft sound of glittering diamonds that hung from the chandelier, but there was no crash. Only Loki with his hand stretched out and the chandelier hanging only an inch away from his head. The mage prince stopped it.

''You didn't really think I'm _that_ much of an idiot?'' – Loki said in a deep voice, almost sounding tired. He slowly opened his eyes, removing his look from Thor up to the chandelier. His hand raised and the chandelier flew back up to the ceiling. Thor stood there, looking at Loki with his mouth slightly opened, Mjolnir still hanging from his hand. He looked as if he was surprised by Loki's powers.

''That was... Um... Well done.'' – he started saying, gulping afterwards as he was observing how the chandelier reattached itself to the ceiling.

''Why did this happen?'' – Loki ignored Thor's words, trying to look and sound like his old self, but he was actually flattered by it. He was looking around, throwing looks outside the window, but nothing was different on the outside.

''I do not understand. We must see Father immediately, he must know something about this.'' – Thor stated, putting the Mjolnir back in his waist belt, and started marching ahead with an even faster paste than before. Loki was still standing put, looking at the floor, his hand slowly descending. Again with the Father. He doesn't want to see him. And he was sure it was the other way around.

''Coming?'' – Thor asked from the distance. He had a worried look on his face. Loki rose his head again and looked through the window. His legs slowly moved, taking him straight in the direction where Thor stood. A slight smile was heard from Thor. Loki was still absent; how would he behave in front of Father now? How does he even show his face in front of him? If only he had enough power to go back in time and undo everything he did. _Everything_.

* * *

**Well hello there, thank you so much for reading my story! I wanna apologise if it's going slower than you thought, but it will be a long story containing a lot of chapters, and the plot can't evolve very quickly. But there will be drama, I guarantee you that. Thank you once again, I hope you'll follow for more chapters! **


	3. Reunion failed

''King Odin is waiting for you.'' – said the golden armored guard standing right in front of Odin's chambers. He made that announcement as if Odin was angry for waiting so long.

''We're very aware of that, thank you.'' – Thor replied sarcastically, sending a weird look to the guard. Enough things were going through his head already. Loki was still silent, barely standing behind Thor; his legs were shaking, but he tried so hard to hide it. The other guard on the left side of the hall looked at Loki. As the young mage noticed eyes on himself, he immediately raised his lethal look to the guard, fairly regaining his frightening status. The guard quickly lowered his head, not daring to look back. Thor saw the guard clench his head. He turned back to face Loki, because he already knew Loki intimidated the guard. Loki's face was frowned, looking at the ground, but as Thor turned to him, he raised his head. Thor's head tilted and his eyebrow flew up.

''What?'' – Loki challenged, keeping his tough side on. Thor's mouth stretched into a smile, he knew very well Loki wasn't himself, and this was only a cover. Loki's nerves were on the edge; he was about to face the most frightening person in his life, and now Thor's starting to suspect something. It was tearing him apart.

''Well, let us in!'' – said Thor, after turning back to the guard. The guards quickly grabbed the gates and each pushed their side of the doors. The golden gates made a loud cracking noise as they opened. Loki's stomach was twisting and turning; this is it, he thought, the point of no return. But as Loki's inner demons didn't let him rest, his eyes were constantly flying back to Thor, his only and last chance of safety. With a bit of observation, Loki noticed that Thor wasn't really thrilled by the meeting either. His face was somewhat frowned and the calm he had in his eyes before was gone. Loki didn't understand; did something happen while he was gone? Did Father and Thor have a fight again? What happened this time, he thought.

The brothers entered the huge golden hall. Everything in that fort was golden and shiny, just like Thor's hair. But this time this hall was different from the other ones; windows were broken, chandeliers were on the floor, vases were broken, food was all over the room and basically everything was broken and messy. Thor simply frowned more and more as he was looking around him to the mess the _earthquake_ did. Loki also noticed it all, but he didn't really care. The only thing that caught his eye was the glass protected portrait of Odin, barely hanging on the wall, just about to fall. His eyes widened when he saw Odin's face on that painting; he was about to face him. The seven devils in him didn't let him rest at all now. But despite all the messes in his head he was able to see that the portrait was just about to fall. He stopped, turned to the portrait and carefully watched as it detached from the hook holding it; the hook broke in half and the gravity took its told. Loki didn't even notice it, but his hand was already in front of him, his thin fingers stretching out. All of a sudden the portrait stopped falling. Loki's stiff face slightly relaxed as he felt calmer because he saved something that represents his Father. His hand slowly lowered, and so did the portrait. When he finally placed it gently on the floor, he turned to continue walking behind Thor, but...

''Loki.'' – a deep, strong voice was heard out of Odin Allfather's mouth. It was really him, his gray beard tidy and neat, the black old patch attached to his eye, his golden robes covered in leather armour. His face was somewhat relaxed and happy, relieved he sees his two sons.

But Loki's reaction was far more worse than Loki himself thought it would be. He was caught in an act of goodness and good will, and that was certainly not Loki's plan. He froze in one spot; each and every one of his muscles stiffened, he wasn't even shaking anymore. The pupils of his sapphire blue eyes got really small, as if he saw the worst sight in his life. He didn't even feel anything anymore, only confusion and insecurity. What next? He didn't know what to do. Every small second seemed like a century to him. Thor was carefully eyeing his younger brother. He had no clue why the sudden shock in Loki, as if he was about to be killed.

''Brother?'' – Thor spoke softly again, his face still frowned. Loki reacted, turning his head towards Thor, never being more stiff in his whole life. Right when Thor was about to speak again, the enormous golden door opened again, but this time way faster than before. With the loud cracking noise being repeated, it snapped Loki out of his trance, but maybe snapped him a little bit too much. His reflexes, now sharper than ever, reacted immediately, as he turned on his heel as fast as he could. His hands flew up and his shoulders made a small movement which made gulping flames rise up right in front of the guard that was about to enter the main hall. The flames were as tall as the guard himself; the guard screamed jumping backwards and falling to the ground. Loki's breath was wearing thinner and thinner, as he looked at the work of his hands. His brow was sweaty, his hands were shaking and his energy wasn't there; the excitement and fear wore him out and stressed him enough.

Thor already raised his foot to run towards Loki to stop him and make him come to his senses, but Odin's firm grip held the God of Thunder back.

''Let him be.'' – Odin said silently, carefully watching what Loki was about to do next.

Loki's hands flew up to his forehead as he slammed his forehead and straightened up. He was a wreck, sweat pouring down his face, his mind filled with fear, worry, confusion, regret and what not. As he straightened up, sobs were heard from him as his breath got really thin; his body started shaking and his legs were giving up on him. But then came the worst part. He realised Odin was watching. Thor too. What would they think now? Will they lock him up now for good? Will they notice he's changed? _What now?_

''I – uh – I have to...'' – Loki started saying as he slowly started lowering his hands down, trying to gather his senses back, but it hardly worked. He slightly turned his head towards the Father and Thor, and the only thing he could catch from that glimpse was that Thor was actually _held_ back by Odin. Why would Odin hold Thor back? Why would Thor even run to Loki? So many questions and no one to answer them.

He turned his head away again and looked at his flames; with one flick of his finger the flames were out, like they were never lit in the first place. The three guards were ready outside, and they only waited for the flames to go out. Naturally, as soon as they went out, the three ran into the room, surrounding Loki. The green robed mage started desperately turning around himself, trying to find a way out. Maybe this was a good thing, he thought. He'd finally return back to his cell, where he could fight his devils alone, where no one could see him. This is just too hard for him.

But instead of arresting him, the guards simply stepped back, lowering their weapons, letting the prince go. He was even more confused now. But thankfully, he was able to think fast enough and he threw his last look at Thor and Odin; it was a look of so many mixed emotions, there were so many that there is no sense in counting them all. But he simply turned and, slightly running, he got away from Odin's chambers. Thor and Odin stood there, observing each and every moment, until Loki ran out. Thor was completely confused; this wasn't Loki, something was wrong, he was sure of it this time.

''Father, let go of me.'' – he quietly said, with Odin still holding his shoulder.

''He should fight his own wars. The plan I had for him is working perfectly. He's finding his peace.'' – replied Odin in his deeply wise voice. Thor fiercely turned his head towards the Father.

''Peace? You call this peace? You're destroying him, Father, how is that in any way called peace?'' – Thor was on the edge of yelling. Odin's grip loosened but he didn't let go, and his eyes were looking at Thor differently now.

''And since when are you so concerned about Loki?'' – asked Odin calmly, but his voice was very serious. Thor couldn't reply to that question; but seeing his brother in this state, he couldn't just sit, wait and see his brother suffer, no matter the horrors he did. Thor used a bit of force to get free of Odin's grip and he started walking towards the exit.

''Does it matter, now that the damage is already done?'' – almost completely out of the hall, he loudly announced his question. He didn't even turn to see Odin's reaction, he simply continued walking. Of course, only later did he remember that he didn't ask Odin what the _earthquake_ actually was. But right now his priority was Loki; never in his life did he see Loki in this condition.

Thor was walking through the halls, hoping he would hear or see Loki anywhere. He just wanted to make sure he was mentally stable. Loki still didn't know the reason Thor pulled him out of the cell, and if he was this broken and confused now, what good will he do in anything Thor tells him to do? As he was passing through the west wing of the castle, he noticed there were absolutely no guards around; this must be where Loki hid. And he was right. Slight sobs were heard in the distance, it sounded like it was coming out of the room where Thor and Loki usually use to hide when they were merely kids. Thor approached the large golden door and slightly pushed them open, without Loki noticing.

The young mage was standing right next to the window, his hands crossed, and his face wet; he was crying. Thor's surprise was beyond borders, this is also the first time he ever saw Loki cry. The younger prince was the type to always hide when something wasn't right. Solitude suited him. But obviously, this time it only did him harm.

''Brother...?'' – Thor was really careful about his tone, he tried to sound as soft as possible. He fully stepped into the room. The dark haired demigod lowered his head and raised his shoulders.

''Why are you here?'' – he said in an unnatural voice. Obviously he wanted to be alone. Or did he?

''This time you should answer me, brother, what's gotten into you?'' – Thor started sounding serious now. Loki's mouth stretched into a grin, as he couldn't believe what stupid questions Thor asked. He lowered his hands and turned to face Thor. He did it all quite quickly.

''Do you really need _me_ to answer that?'' – he was getting arrogant, imitating Thor's question from an hour ago. His mouth were still placed into a grin, while his tears wouldn't stop. His eyes were no longer only blue, red overflew them. Loki's vision was blurred, but he could see his brother standing in the middle of the room quite clearly. He could also notice the frown on his face.

''Loki, you don't know what's going out there, why I got you out of the prison...'' – Thor started talking and explaining, but the young prince interrupted him.

''Yes, why exactly _did_ you get me out, brother? To test me? To use me and then lock me up again? To make me realise my _mistakes_ and then send me back to that hell you call prison? How very thoughtful! And here you are, worrying over seeing my face covered with a few drops of water. You should truly be given the award of the best brother!'' – Loki was losing his calm already. As he was talking, he was walking around, his eyes fixed on Thor, who merely stood there, and listened to every word his young brother said.

''Loki, stop it, you don't know what you're talking about...'' – Thor tried to explain himself again, but the lord of mischief was very impatient.

''Oh the hell I don't. Have you seen the pity in Father's eyes when he looked at me? One act of good will and all of a sudden I am the subject of pitying? I'm not good, I'm _evil _and I will always _be_ evil! If you don't realise that soon, well, I've got bad new for you, brother!'' – Loki yelled. His body was stiff, as his dark hair flew from side to side as Loki's head made movements in anger. Thor was losing his nerves slowly.

''I want you by my side, like it use to be! Fighting together, saving out land together, I want you to be my _brother_ again! You think I wanted this for you? You brought this to _yourself_, don't you dare put all the blame on me!'' – Thor's voice was very loud. Last he yelled like that was also for bringing Loki back to his senses. Loki's tears started to run faster, as his grin disappeared and his teeth started to show.

''Brothers? _Brothers_? When were we even brothers, Thor? All you saw in my was a small pest, always stuffed in his books, not wanting to 'see the world', and all you did was drink and dance with your friends. When were you _ever_ a brother to me?'' – young one's voice was cracking.

_When were you ever a brother to me_, words that went through Thor's head over and over again.

The worst part was, it was true.

* * *

**PEOPLE! Hi, thanks for following the story, you rock! So things are starting to burst up a bit, and things will get a bit faster from now on... I hope you liked this, please, review and follow, 'cause more chapters are coming! 3**


	4. Redemption, you may begin

It was true.

Loki was alone most of the time. Reading, studying, writing, dealing with the world _by himself_, all alone. They did play and spend time together as kids. But only as kids. As Thor entered his adolescence, he got distanced from Loki. And the younger son had no choice but to keep quiet, he wasn't the type to complain; he kept silent. That resulted with Loki being seen as an outcast, weak, pathetic and mostly weird. As the comments flew to him each day more and more he started to believe those words. It just seemed like the best thing to do was to get out of everyone's way and lock himself up in his chambers. Sometimes Loki wouldn't come out for a month. He was conjuring food and water for himself and he had no need in getting out.

All that time, Thor was with his most dearest friends, Fandral, Hogun, Sif and Volstagg. Sword fighting, practicing fist fights, drinking here and there. Thor was living a beautiful life. But he was probably the only one thinking of Loki at that time; no one in the whole palace noticed Loki disappeared. Thor remembered, Odin was too occupied to worry about his younger son _playing hide and seek_. Frigga was in the village, she attended civilian gatherings to listen to their suggestions and such. The only one caring was Thor; he was the one who got up to the highest tower and entered Loki's chambers. After finding his young brother stuffed in books for a whole month, he decided to do something his friends didn't like; include him in the company. But since he _was_ Thor's younger brother, everyone had to treat him with same respect as they treated Thor.

And so Loki became a part of Thor's company, who put up with Loki just for Thor. The mage knew he was unwanted, and many times he tried to get away from them, but Thor tried to break Loki's cold barrier. But it wasn't successful.

And then Thor was back in the old hiding room, with his brother in front of him, his face wet and swollen, his eyes red and tired, his body slightly shaking. Loki's face was overflown with emotions, but mostly he was crushed; finally everything summed up in his head and he got back to the part where he felt nothing else but hatred for himself.

As Loki saw no response to his question from the golden prince, his mouth stretched into a smirk. He wasn't crying anymore, but his face was still wet. He started stomping towards the exit, wanting to get away from Thor, now that he knows what's gotten into him. But as he passed right next to the older prince, Thor's firm hold grabbed Loki's hand, not letting him make any further steps.

''I tried bringing you into my world. I tried to help you get away from your own prison. I tried to make you live a little. But you refused. I tried, brother. You just didn't see it.'' – Thor's voice was quiet, but deep. Hurt was echoing through the room. Loki's mind rewinded everything; he remembered Thor getting him out, trying to help him socialize. But it was _forcing._ Even in the company, Thor was still the star, everything turned around him, everyone loved _him_. Living in the shadow of his greatness, again.

Loki forcefully pulled his hand out of Thor's grip, frowning and removing the smirk off his face.

''I'm not your brother. I never was.'' – the young mage growled, not even bothering to look Thor in the face. He continued walking to the exit, leaving the Odinson behind.

But right when he was about to step out of the room, a guard came running to him, with his helmet in his hands.

''My lords, the Allfather is calling for you, it is very important!'' – the guard could barely breathe, he obviously ran for a long time. But he was all covered in cuts, as if he just got back from a battle. Thor didn't even look back at the guard, he just continued walking towards the window in front of him. Loki deduced there was an emergency, according to the cuts on the guard's face and hands.

''What is it about?'' – Loki asked the poorly armored guard. He was looking straight into the guard's eyes; he knew that look. It was fear and desperation.

''The Earth... It's -'' – he was about to finish his sentence, but Thor finished it for him.

''Under attack.'' – whispered Thor to himself, but the room was acoustic enough to spread the sound, so the guard and Loki heard it.

''Exactly.'' – the guard replied. His voice was somewhat sorrowful. Loki turned to see Thor. The golden prince had a very strong connection to that planet. Loki never understood why he would attach himself to such a miserable place. Well, at least he didn't understand until he found out about the girl, then it all cleared up. Loki was starting to feel like his old self, arrogance and pure hatred radiating to the outside.

''Jane Foster, is it? Well then, better hurry or else...'' – Loki was clearly messing with Thor's feelings now. He slightly smiled while watching the future king turn and look at him with despise. But right after Loki realised he might've hit the wrong spot, Thor started marching towards the mage. He was too quick for Loki; he already had his hand holding Loki's throat, his face filled with rage and repulsion.

''If you weren't so self-centered, you would've heard that the reason I took you out of that cell was _exactly_ because Earth is under attack. And now, because of your royal self-pitying, we're bloody damn late! And it's all because of _you_.'' – Thor was dead serious. His eyes were set on Loki's; such despite, such loathing. It was the first time Loki saw him like this. Not even the damage Loki did on Earth didn't tick him off as much as this. The guard was patiently waiting behind, not daring to interrupt his future king, knowing his strength and his weak mental stability in this moment.

Thor let go of Loki's throat, pushing him aside and walking after the guard, who started leading the heir back to Odin's chambers. Loki stumbled as Thor let go of him. Now he felt ashamed; that was really stupid of him. No matter how much Loki hated everything else that wasn't Asgard, those were still _planets_, with _people_ living on those planets. He was very confused about whether he should care for letting the Earth get attacked or not, because in the end, how would _he_ feel about Asgard being attacked and no one there to defend it. He stood back up straight and threw his look on Thor; even his steps were full of hostility. Loki really hit the nerve this time.

But somehow he felt relieved for not being the bad guy; he could actually help this time. He went to the window and just stood there, observing the Odin kingdom like he was a child again. He stood there for at least an hour, remembering the horror and damage he did both on Earth and in Asgard. But as he was lost in his thoughts, something caught his eyes outside in the courtyard; it was some strange black creature dressed into silver-black armor. It was hiding on the roof of the Golden hall. Loki saw it because he was currently in a tower much higher that the Golden hall. The more he observed the more he realised the creature was getting ready to jump right onto Thor, who was standing in the courtyard, speaking to several guards. He had no clue of the apparent assassin. Loki's eyes widened as he saw the black creature pull out a sharp silver blade from his waist.

''Oh no you won't.'' – Loki said to the black creature, but of course, it couldn't hear him. Loki quickly stepped back from the window, stretched his hand in front of him and, after turning his head away from the window, cracked the glass open into small pieces. He didn't waste any second; right after the glass shattered, he ran and jumped outside the broken window, crashing and falling straight onto the creature which was just about to jump. Thor's caution rose the moment he heard the glass break; he turned and saw the green robed prince fall off of the Golden hall's roof, with his hands wrapped tightly around the weird black creature.

''Loki?'' – Thor was confused, as he saw his younger brother hit the ground with his back, only to professionally roll over and crash the black creature into the floor instead, forcing him to let go of his silver blade. He was now on the top of the creature, holding his hands deeply stuffed on the creature's throat, his breath wearing thin, and his teeth showing in rage. Thor ran over to the two, curiously observing his baby brother's actions.

''Who sent you, scum?!'' – Loki yelled, pressing the creature's throat, choking him, but leaving him enough breath to talk. Loki looked like he was hissing on the assassin, and to the guards, he looked terrifyingly scary.

''Your – your majesty, it is you...'' – the black creature barely spoke. Loki's eyes widened the moment he heard the creature speak; _your majesty_? His grip loosened, and his face got filled with confusion.

''What?'' – Loki said quietly, still holding the assassin's throat, but not as strong as before. Thor stood with the guards by his side. He was careful, in case the black scum found a way to get loose.

''Your majesty, I blew up the Silver hall as you asked, and I tried to kill the heir to the throne. Why did you stop me, my lord, have I done something wrong?'' – the creature was speaking with ease, since Loki loosened his grip. What was he talking about? He blew up the Silver hall? That must be the cause of the so called _earthquake_. And why did the creature say a_s you asked_? Loki never asked for such a thing.

Of course, he was the only one who knew he didn't ask for anything. But Thor had no reason not to believe Loki asked for the assassination. He raised his looks to Loki; it was obvious in his eyes that he truly hoped Loki was innocent.

''B-but I...'' – Loki was filled with confusion. His eyes wandered off of the creature for a moment, as he tried to remember if he really did such a thing or not; he was capable of doing anything in his mental condition at this point, so he didn't even trust himself. But as he failed to recall any of such events, he pressed his hands deeper in the creature's neck.

''Stop with the nonsense and _tell me_ who sent you or I'll beat it out of you!'' – Loki screamed, gathering at least some confidence in himself. He wasn't really that stupid to ask for such a thing here and now, in Asgard, right when he got out of his cell... Was he?

''But master, you sent me. You told me to do all this.'' – the creature spoke again, and it didn't seem like he was lying. Thor's instincts were always precise but this time he didn't know what to do; believe the assassin creature or believe the God of Lies?

''STOP LYING!'' – Loki's voice was so frightening that the two guards standing behind Thor twitched and stepped back a bit. With the frustrating shout Loki's hands accidentally let out bolts of electricity and shocked the laying creature. It let out a roar, and simply fainted afterwards. Loki's hands were shaking out of both anger and confusement. What was this creature talking about, did he really do such a thing?

The young baffled prince got up, not understanding anything, and rose his look up to Thor; his eyes were emotionless. Again with this, Loki thought. Another disappointment, another mistake for which Loki himself didn't even know if he really did it or not. Thor looked straight into Loki's eyes, while the two guards ran over to the creature, making sure he doesn't get away by any chance.

''Thor, you must realise I didn't...'' – Loki started explaining himself, but as he saw Thor wasn't really listening to his words, he shut up. He took a deep breath and spread his arms out in a sign of forfeit.

''Well then? What are you waiting for, kill me.'' – he stated, knowing that since, apparently, he can't convince anyone now that he is not the one to blame here, death is his punishment now.

''Thank you.'' – the most simplest words got out of the golden prince's mouth. Loki raised an eyebrow, thinking Thor is playing with him, actually thanking him for surrendering. That was low, even for Thor.

''Oh shut up, just kill me, will you?'' – the God of Lies wanted this whole life to end now. And he thought to himself; this was the worst way for his life to end. Being killed by someone who he loves most dearly, and for what? For something he didn't even do.

''Come, the Silver hall exploded. That was the reason to the quake, but now we don't know who got harmed. The whole hall collapsed, we have to move.'' – Thor was saying calmly. He didn't seem angry at all, and his face was serious. Loki hissed and started to lose his nerves; why is Thor still toying with him?

''Ohoho, that's low, Odinson, even for you.'' – Loki turned his arrogance on again. Enough with the games, he thought, just end it all already. But instead of killing him, Thor approached him and grabbed his hand to snap Loki out of it.

''Get serious, lives are at stakes here. Now, if you saved mine, maybe you _do_ care, so... Do you want to help or not?'' – Thor was serious, as he firmly held his hand. Loki felt chills going up his spine while looking into Thor's tired blue eyes; so he was serious. Is it possible that Thor believes him?

''But...'' – Loki still couldn't give up on the fact that Thor might still be tricking him into something.

''I know you didn't do it. Now pull it together and let's go!'' – Thor was sort of getting annoyed by Loki's suspicion, but he couldn't really blame him. He knew the young demigod didn't even trust himself, why would he trust someone who locked him up? Loki's mouth stretched into a grin, as Thor's grip loosened and let go.

So the redemption begins.

* * *

**YO PEOPLE me again HI! Thanks for putting up with me this long, I reeeally love that! So, someone in the reviews asked me why Loki thought he was a murderer and a thief. You're right, the killing in the heap of battle do not count as murders, but the trick he played on Laufey and afterwards killed him... Don't you think that counts as murder? And a thief, that's because he stole the Tesseract, and quite a few times at that. So don't worry, I have my reasons for writing everything I write. ;)**

**Hope you'll follow!**


	5. Kept under the Allfather's eye

The Silver Hall was blown up. Shreds of glass everywhere, bricks that held the walls together crumbled into small pieces, everything was crushed. The castle now officially had a hole. Thousand of guards surrounding the Hall, while another thousand is searching around the kingdom to find the traitor. What they didn't know is that the traitor, well, the assassin is already caught. Odin was present there as well. He was standing on the far outside of the castle, observing the crashed Hall, trying to figure out how he could've slipped this. The guards were digging through the wreckage, looking for any greater damage, any lost souls. So far, only two crushed bodies were found, and those were women servants.

Loki and Thor approached the crash spot with haste, and they marched towards Odin directly.

''Father, how big is the damage?'' – Thor spoke immediately. Odin didn't move a bit, just kept looking at his wrecked piece of castle.

''So far only two servants were found crushed.'' – Odin replied, with some confusement in his voice.

''We caught the assassin that did all this. Although, we do not know if he came alone.'' – Thor spoke again, his hand firmly gripping the Mjolnir. Odin turned quickly to face Thor; his face was filled with anger.

''You caught him? Where is he? Is it a traitor?'' – Odin spoke, very annoyed by everything. Thor shook his head. Loki was patiently standing behind his brother, observing the guards who tried moving huge pieces of the wrecked walls, but couldn't because they were too heavy.

''No, Father. I've never seen a creature quite like it before. He blew up the Silver Hall and then tried to kill me, but Loki stopped him. And it was speaking nonsense...'' – Thor said, referring to the creature saying how Loki ordered him to do all this. Odin's brow raised as he heard that Loki stopped the creature from killing the future heir. That wasn't really a move he expected from Loki himself. But as Thor finished speaking, Odin's look fell on the God of Lies, who was already standing next to the guards, using his magic to raise the magnificently huge stones, allowing the guards to search everything beneath it.

''What nonsense?'' – Odin continued asking, with his eyes still fixed on Loki. Thor hesitated a bit; he didn't know whether the Allfather's perception of Loki will change or not if he told him what the creature said. But he decided to say it anyway; if nothing else, he would stand up for Loki if needed.

''He was persistent on the fact that Loki ordered my assassination and the Silver Hall destruction.''

Odin's face turned grim at once. He stormed his look to Thor, not knowing how to react. His face was frowned and his eye was filled with rage.

''He did _what?_'' – Odin still tried to keep it together.

''Father, he didn't do it. You should've seen what I saw and you would know that -'' – Thor tried to explain but Odin stopped him, reacting fiercely.

''He is the God of _Lies_, Thor, he could've faked anything, as well as he faked being loyal before.'' – Odin spoke filled with rage and disappointment. His look flew to Loki, who was still helping the guards search for the bodies.

''Father, listen, I _know_ he didn't do it, you must trust me.'' – Thor was trying so hard to convince Odin, but he wouldn't listen. His hand suddenly flew in the air, ready to make an announcement to the guards.

''NO, Father, don't!'' – Thor yelled, jumping in front of the Allfather, interrupting him. Odin looked into his son's eyes.

''Listen, this must've been a trick, exactly made to lead Loki back to the prison. He didn't do it, I saw it in his eyes. This wasn't a lie. And I've seen many lies from him. And why else would he stop the assassin from killing me if he made the call himself?'' – the golden prince spoke, trying to put some sense into Odin's head. The king was very confused, unable to decide what to believe. He threw his look on Loki again, and saw the younger prince still helping the guards. He was _helping_, something he wouldn't have done before. Maybe Thor was right, Odin thought.

''Then what are you suggesting?'' – Odin asked his older son, still sceptical. Thor's face shined and he gathered confidence again.

''I don't know yet. We have to pull everything we can from the creature, where he came from, how he got past the guards and your eye, and then we might be able to decide what next. But right now Father, Earth is under attack as well, I cannot let it face the evil alone.'' – the prince was suddenly unsure of how he would save the Earth. But he had to try.

''So be it. Take him with you and watch his every step, he managed to trick my guards into leaving him unguarded in the tower before. He still might be a threat.'' – Odin spoke, with an attitude that Thor didn't see before. Usually, Loki was a son to him and he would treat him as a gold piece, but now Odin is behaving like he is the world's greatest criminal. Well, he had every right to be that way, but it was a sudden change, and Thor was very surprised by it.

But never-the-less, Thor did as Odin said. He came up to Loki, patting his shoulder. Loki's head turned; as he saw Thor make a gesture with his head to go, he slowly lowered a huge piece of wall he previously held and started walking behind Thor. His eyes ran off to Odin, who stood on the same spot as before, returning Loki the look. For the young prince, it was quite scary; what did Thor and Odin talk about that set the Allfather so angry?

''You didn't tell him, right?'' – Loki asked, still looking at Odin while walking behind the golden prince. But Thor didn't reply to that question. The Laufeyson turned his head towards Thor now, slightly panicking.

''Right?'' – he repeated, his voice almost cracking. Thor was still not replying, but Loki saw how he was fidgeting while walking; he was obviously troubled by something, and Loki knew, this is how Thor acted when he tried to hide something, what ever that something might've been.

''Thor!'' – Loki grabbed the older prince by his arm and turned him towards himself. Thor was really anxious. He looked Loki in the eyes; again, Loki was very afraid. If Thor said even a word about what the creature mumbled about, Odin's faith in the young prince might be hanging just by a thin thread.

''I might've mentioned it...'' – Thor finally replied slowly and shively. As soon as he heard it, Loki smashed his face with his hands, not believing the thing he just heard. He held his hands on the back of his head, looking Thor with a tired look.

''Brilliant. Now what, I'm the Asgardian traitor again?'' – Loki spoke softly, not panicking anymore, as it was no use of that anymore, he was getting quite familiar with these moments now.

''No, we just have a high caution on you now. I'm taking you to Earth with me, Jane is still down there, we have to get her safe first.'' – Thor said, a little uncomfortable to talk under his Father's observation. Loki's eyebrow flew up.

''Of all the planet, _she_ is the only one you're going to save? I'm impressed, Thor, this is the biggest amount of stupidity I ever saw from you. Not even the trip to Jotenheim was as dumb as this.'' – Loki put his hands down and still held his eyebrow up as he gave his famous sarcastic look to Thor again. The golden prince also raised an eyebrow, his ego hurt a bit.

''No, I will save the planet as well, I just need her to be- Oh just shut up and come.'' – Thor got annoyed. He turned on his heel and continued walking ahead, as he heard Loki snicker from behind him. As much as he wanted to punch him in the face at that moment, he couldn't help but feel relieved for hearing his young brother laugh again, even if it was just for a bit.

The guardian of the worlds was at his place as always. Heimdall was standing at the bridge, knowing the two brothers would arrive. Loki felt ashamed showing his face before Heimdall again, after he did what he did. But as always, Loki pulled his arrogance on and acted like he was unbeatable.

''Young prince. I see you've started your redemption. You chose a good path.'' – Heimdall spoke. He never changed his face expression, and neither did he do it now. Loki felt even more ashamed by what the guardian said, and let by his foolish emotions, he panicked and got arrogant again.

''What's it to you?'' – he hissed back. Thor raised his hand to Loki who stood behind him, gesturing him to stop talking. Loki looked at Thor, then back at Heimdall, which was followed by a quick turn on his heel, just to get away from the older prince and the guardian. The guardian bended his body to see the young angry prince distance himself. Heimdall straightened himself again, looking at Thor with a questioning look. Thor shrugged his shoulders and smiled a bit.

''Honestly, I don't understand him either.'' – Thor teased, and got Heimdall to slightly grin. But the guardian was aware of where the brothers were going, so he just turned around to lead Thor to the passage.

''Loki.'' – Thor called his young brother, who had his arms crossed, and was probably still embarrassed by showing himself here and hearing the words of praise from Heimdall himself. Loki started walking behind Thor, as he always did.

Thor and Loki set themselves in front of the portal, as Heimdall stood at his position, ready to push the key.

''Stay out of harm's way.'' – the guardian said his goodbye, which got Thor to grin a little.

''I'm afraid, my friend, that it's too late for that.'' – the golden prince replied. Loki raised an eyebrow and look at Thor. Sadly it was true, that assassin who slipped past everyone in Asgard is the first sign of possible harm on it's way. And it can't be just a coincidence that Earth has been attacked on the same day as Asgard as well.

Heimdall grinned back and pushed his sword down; the brothers were on their way to Earth, but this time, _on the same side_.

* * *

**Hello people! I am so sorry for the delayed chapter, I've been very busy lately, I just didn't have time! **

**So, there is this guest that keeps asking questions. And might I add, those are brilliant questions! :D Somehow, you always as questions which I wish to explain in the next chapter. You're ahead of the story. XD**

**I write my stories in a way that I leave some topics open for the readers to guess by themselves, and then I write my thesis in the next chapter. And so I did with this one and the previous one as well. :)**

**Loki and the guards not guarding him when he just got out of prison? It was half of Loki's fault and half of Thor's. I wanted to let the readers figure it out, but reveal it later. You might find it dumb, but here's the thing; Thor wanted to test Loki, to see if he will do any mischief right after he got out. But as Loki went to the tower, he chased the guards away. Now, the guards would've stayed put if Thor hasn't told them to listen to what Loki says when he says it, as long as it's not a crazy demand like blowing up a place or helping him in his evil plans. So as the guards got Loki's order to leave the tower, the guards obeyed since Thor told them to, because he wanted to ****_test_**** Loki's loyalty. **

**As for the assassin, I am about to come to that part in the story. **

**And about Loki's eyes, yes, some say they're green, some say they're blue. It really depends on the way you look at it. I chose blue because it brings out his Frost Giant side, 'ice cold eyes' etc.**

**So thank you for reading, and I hope you will follow!**


	6. A new threat and no wisdom

The day on Earth seemed very calm at the first moment. Who would've ever thought that a place this peaceful and quiet can be the target of something far more advanced than the Earth itself. Well, after Loki of course.

The brothers were there, standing in the middle of the rune circle projected on the dirt beneath them, clearly signing Heimdall's piece of work. The older prince held his weapon gripped tight in his fist, his whole body tense, waiting in suspension for any sound to come from the distance to signal trouble. The young mage had no weapon; his magic was powerful enough for him not to use the staff anymore. His time in the Asgardian prison served him well for that at least. He was quite calm, but still not too confident about being back on Earth. He didn't like that planet anyway.

''What now?'' – he slowly spoke, his face bored and his body relaxed, as he wasn't really thrilled to come back to the place he almost destroyed not so long ago.

''We find the intruder.'' – replied Thor, still looking around in the distance, hoping he'd find any sign of the enemy. Loki's eyes also started swimming around the empty territory; they were basically in a farm field, but an abandoned one. The grass was yellow, dry and tall, dancing in the same paste the slight wind was blowing. The mage's eyes were sharp and he noticed even the slightest detail right away. Sadly, today was not one of those times. Loki noticed nothing off or odd, except for the poor and dry land, abandoned and left to rot.

''There's nothing off about this place. Well, actually there is, but not in the way you think is off.'' – spoke the younger prince, referring to the humans who he didn't like very much. Thor's face expression was going towards worried more than tense now; that _was_ the problem. Nothing was off.

''That's strange. There must be something wrong, why else would the report of the attack come? No planet got attacked and then looked this peaceful!'' – Thor was getting more nervous now. What did he miss?

''Umm, Thor...'' – Loki spoke very quietly, as if he was being carefull of someone hearing him. Thor turned around just to see his brother's face holding a confused expression. He turned his head to the direction at which Loki was looking; more black creatures?

''What...'' – Thor whispered to himself. Maybe thirty black creatures, pointy ears, silver-black armour, pale faces... Thor was very confused, but his brother was quick enough to pull it together and to think strategically. The young one also noticed something that Thor didn't. Something wasn't right about that group, those creatures attacked Earth and made such a fuss that it was heard all the way to Asgard. And it was merely impossible for a small group of thirty soldiers to do all that.

''Thor, they still didn't see us, we can get out of here, before they notice us.'' – Loki stated, his pulse speed increasing. He knew Thor wouldn't think as he did, the heir wouldn't notice such a thing over his pride. Although, Thor was still trying to work the fact that the same enemy showed up on Asgard as well; who are these creatures?

''Thor, there's too many of them!'' – the mage's voice was getting fierce, trying to talk the prince out of the reckless act, as he knew that something much greater _must_ be hiding behind all this. His head turned to Thor, hoping to see any reaction from Thor. The heir straightened up and gripped his Mjolnir even stronger, determined to fight them. He fought many Frost Giants, which were in fact _giants_, so how hard can it be to defeat a small group of some puny creatures.

''Oh for God's sake...'' – Loki hissed and grabbed onto Thor's hand that was ready to throw the Mjolnir any second now.

''HEIMDALL!'' – the young one shouted, panic catching up with him, as the creatures approached them. Loki knew, they _must've_ noticed them by now. And remembering how Thor's pride can take over very easily, he had to do something to prevent them both from actually dying. Thor looked at his brother with an expression of confusion, but also a slightly hurt ego. Loki didn't care, he only prayed Heimdall would open the portal on time.

Luckily, he did. The portal re-opened on the same spot where the brothers appeared and in the same way the portal swallowed them, bringing them back to their home planet.

The princes stumbled back on the Asgard's floor, with Heimdall standing in front of them, observing with attention. Thor was angry.

''Why did you stop me? I could've beaten them, we could've done it, there weren't so many of them!'' – Thor started shouting inside Heimdall's residence. Loki held both of his hands on his head, not believing how the future king of Asgard couldn't assume such obvious things.

''Don't you get it, imbecile? It wasn't just them, something much greater stands behind them! Do you really think a group of thirty petty soldiers like them would attack the Earth and make such damage that it would spread to Asgard?!'' – Loki yelled back at his brother, furious of how reckless the heir was. Thor was also raging, still holding the Mjolnir tightly.

''You had no right to make this decision, brother. I could've stopped all this!'' – the older prince was usually stubborn, but this is the biggest amount of stubbornness Loki had ever seen.

''I saved your life! Both of our lives! THINK, Thor, think! You could do that once in a while!'' – mage's words came out with shouts and anger, which pissed Thor even more. The older brother took a swing and began stomping towards Loki, ready to bash him into the wall for another possible act of treason. At this point, Thor was vulnerable enough to think anything; after all, Jane was still on Earth, still in danger. And due to his brother's history...

''ENOUGH!'' – a strong voice echoed throughout the room, followed by a warm white light that threw Thor and Loki further apart, placing one brother slammed against the wall unarmed and the other one on the floor, unable to use his magic. It was Odin; he stood on the entrance, his hands wide opened, observing his sons in another quarrel. His eyes were especially focused on Thor.

''Do you not remember what I told you many times, Odinson?'' – his voice was deep and strong, the acoustic room making it even more powerful. Thor was still panned to the wall, looking at his father with confusion in his eyes. Loki still sat on the floor, observing Odin and Thor at the same time, wondering how this will turn out.

''You're seeking out war. And that is not something a wise king does.'' – Odin spoke calmly again, lowering his hands and setting the boys free at the same time. Loki got up and straightened his upper robe, his eyes fixed on Thor. The older brother picked his weapon up and cast his look at Odin again. The Allfather just turned his head to Loki, gesturing him to start explaining his theory.

''A small group of thirty soldiers cannot possibly do that much damage that the word of the Earth being attacked spreads to Asgard, at least not so quickly. If we attacked now, without knowing what we're facing,'' Loki turned his head to Thor and raised an eyebrow, ''I'm certain, brother, you wouldn't be here now.''

''Of course I wouldn't, because I would be _fighting_ them, down on _Earth_, where I'm _needed_ right now.'' – Thor replied. He was calmer than before, but it was only because the Allfather joined their discussion. His emotions obviously took over, but it was too strong for him to control; the fact that Jane might be killed any minute haunted him for every second.

''Oh yes, and that would turn out perfectly, just like you thought it would with the Frost Giants.'' – Loki brought up old fire. Thor stepped back, his mouth stretching into an empty smile, practically listening Loki talk about his own betrayal. The young prince was getting more and more furious about Thor being so stubborn and not listening to him for at least once in their whole lives.

''Oh how I wonder who's fault was that.'' – Thor now got arrogant. He still had his smirk on, Mjolnir safely tucked in his fist. The mage had enough of it; he stretched his arms in front of him and pushed the air with them, automatically throwing his older brother back to the wall, disarming him. Thor slammed his head on the iron wall, and the sound of his head pounding the wall echoed through the room. The mage was pissed; Thor asked for his help and now when he's offering it, Thor refuses? Where's the logic in that?

''Stop it, both of you!'' – Odin yelled, but didn't actually _do_ anything. He let Loki face his anger by himself. This was basically another test Odin gave to Loki; to check if the young prince is stable enough to control his emotions in battle, or actually, anytime. The mage stood at one spot, his both hands still up, firmly holding Thor glued to the wall with his magic. But as he felt the weight of Odin's eyes on himself, he knew the Allfather expected him to stand down and prove himself worthy of being in a battle. His emotions were boiling inside of him, but now, after all these temptations, after all these problems he caused and the reputation he put on himself...

What other choice did he have?

His hands slowly went down as he let Thor go of his magic. The Mjolnir found it's way into Thor's hand again, as the younger prince threw his serpent look towards Thor.

''You were the one crawling to me for help, and now when I'm finally of use, you refuse. Care to explain?'' – Loki tried to keep it together, but he couldn't go on without knowing if Thor really wants his help or not. The older brother raised his head up high, and straightened up his shoulders.

''So what now, Father?'' – Thor simply spoke, slowly and somewhat arrogantly turning his look away from his brother to Odin. Loki grinned and shook his head, not believing what a child Thor is.

''First you two focus on being _wise_, not vengeful and reckless, not thinking ahead of your enemy. Thor, you are being hasty, son. Your brother is right this time—'' – Odin started speaking calmly, but Loki interrupted his words.

''Oh will you stop calling me his brother?'' – he simply stated, already being irritated by the constant faking and acting as if he was ever the part of the Allfather's family. Odin frowned, and so did Thor. But as the Allfather saw Thor was ready for another fight with the mage, he spoke before him.

''This time Loki's right, Thor. Something bigger stands behind this and you are being careless. Know your enemy first.'' – Odin's words sounded so relaxed and calm, but amazingly, Thor found them very irritating. The older prince slightly roared in anger as he saw he wasn't attacking right away, and he just continued charging to the outside, wanting to get a place of peace and get away from the mage who was really close to making him use the Mjolnir.

Loki followed him with his eyes and grinned loudly as he saw Thor exit the room.

''You think well, but you lack control.'' – Odin spoke with his soft voice again. The mage's grin immediately disappeared. His eyes flew straight to Odin, completely confused by whatever Odin just said. After three seconds of catching up on everything, Loki softly smiled.

''Well what use is that to me when I have no where to use those thoughts?'' – he replied, accidentally showing his broken side again.

''Son, I've been observing you today after Thor convinced me you were up to no evil. I see you have will to redeem yourself.'' – the Allfather continued. He was calm, relaxed and still on the exit of the portal room. Loki hissed at Odin's words, simply removing his look away. He stood like that for a few seconds, until he started shaking his head and stomping towards the exit.

''Do not call me 'son', I already asked you that...'' – quietly it was heard, as he exited the room, walking right past the Allfather. The only people left there were Odin and Heimdall, who was simply standing next to the portal key, observing not only the boys but the all of the other realms. Odin's slight but also a sad grin was heard.

''Heimdall, what now, my friend?'' – Odin quietly asked.

''My lord, the boys have grown. And each has his destined way. There is nothing to do but to let them solve it themselves now.'' – Heimdall spoke. His voice echoed most through the room.

''By themselves, eh?'' – Odin repeated, but it was more of a whisper. Heimdall always spoke right and wise, and he never missed.

And yet somehow, he didn't feel like letting the boys solve everything on their own was actually a _good idea..._

* * *

**Hello again! I am sorry for the delayed upload again! I just wanna ask you guys... Could you not try to turn this into your story? I love the fact that you all follow it and like it, but please, this is the way I see it. So let me do the writing, and you just sit back, relax and read. :)**

**Thank you for reading, follow, favourite etc! More will be coming! :)**


	7. Hello, myself

Alone in the courtyard, unable to put his desire to march onto Earth as quickly as possible to sleep, the future king of Asgard's throne sat. Mjolnir in his both hands, ready to fly away on even one sign of danger. He was thinking about all the things his younger brother said; now, when he's thinking about it, Loki might be right. How would a small group of puny pointy-eared warriors make such a mess? In fact, Thor didn't even know what the damage on Earth actually _was_, but damage was there non the less. Maybe he should listen to his brother this time. But something crossed Thor's mind; what if this is another trap by his trickster brother? Thor let Loki out with a belief he won't do anything bad again, although he was very prepared to the situation if he did it anyway. And that time when Loki saved his life... He saw it in his eyes, and that is something _no one _can fake.

''Thor.'' – someone silently called from the side. The heir's head raised, looking around. When his eyes caught the sight of his caller, as quick as thunder, Thor stood up, Mjolnir hanging off of his hand.

''Explain your theory.'' – he was serious. Loki approached him slowly, staring at Thor with caution.

''Why?'' – Loki's words were sounding like he was surprised by Thor's request, but he knew exactly why Thor asked it. He knew the golden prince very well; after all, they _were_ like brothers their whole lives.

''Who do you think stands behind this?'' – Thor continued, ignoring Loki's question. Loki stood straight, his head up and proud.

''Where do you think that assassin came from?'' – the young prince said. Thor was confused. Loki's eyebrow flew up.

''What, the assassin just came up here and decided to kill you and blame me, all that, on his own?'' – he continued, observing Thor's face. The heir was coming closer to his conclusion.

''So someone set... _You_ up?'' – Thor concluded. It seemed bizarre. Why would someone set Loki up, the same Loki that was in the prison all that time?

''Good, you're closer!'' – the younger brother teased again. He smiled to Thor, but as he saw the blonde prince was dead serious, he rolled his eyes.

''Oh boy... Look, I didn't order your assassination. And the creature was dead certain I did it. Conclusion? Magic.'' – Loki spoke with confidence, and somehow he thought it would all be too fast for Thor to listen. And somehow he was right, Thor was very confused.

''Really, Thor? You couldn't figure that one out on your own either?'' – the young prince wasn't exactly teasing anymore, he really couldn't believe that it didn't cross Thor's mind. Of course, Thor was getting angry, but somehow, he held it together.

''Who could do that? And how?'' – the older prince spoke, trying to ignore – what seemed to be – Loki's teasing.

''Like this...'' – Loki gently and extremely quietly said, stepping back from Thor and pointing one hand directly at Thor's chest.

''Loki?'' – Thor gripped his Mjolnir, not knowing what to expect. He hoped so much that Loki wasn't doing something regretful. But he didn't. Loki stood at least a meter away from Thor, his hand still pointed right at Thor. His eyes were closed, his back straight, legs slightly apart. His face made an expression that it made him look as if he was troubled and in pain. His hand suddenly went glowing, blue light, not as warm as Odin's magic though. Loki started frowning, making Thor quite scared. Yes, Thor was a warrior, but being under the mage's spell isn't really something you ignore easily.

''Come on...'' – Loki said, although it was just a whisper to himself. Thor slightly stepped back, he was indecisive; should he get away from Loki and call the guards? What was happening, he didn't know.

''NO, stay where you are!'' – Loki screamed, his eyes still firmly shut. Thor twitched at the sound of Loki's voice.

''What are you doing?'' – Thor calmly asked, although he wanted to shake Loki, seeing in what a trance his brother was. Loki was getting paler, and his hair was getting... blonde?

''What the...'' – Thor couldn't believe what he was seeing; Loki was turning into Thor. The young mage was getting taller and more muscular by the second. His hair didn't have to change it's lenght, since Thor and Loki had no difference in that. Loki's eyes suddenly flew open, shining white light out of his pupils. He looked as if he was getting exorcised. The God of Mischief was no more.

At least not in the same body.

''Brother?'' – Thor's voice was trembling; it was as if he was looking into a mirror. The fake heir lowered his hand, slightly grinning, his face covered in sweat.

''I'm simply proving a point. I am definitely not staying in this body.'' – said the second Thor. He was arrogant, proud and fond of teasing others; it was Loki alright.

''Wh-what point? What-why...'' – Thor couldn't believe his eyes; did Loki really become this powerful?

''Calm down, I'm just showing you how _they_ did it. If I can do it, so can they, who ever they are...'' – Loki spoke softly, even though his voice sounded exactly like Thor's. As he realised Thor won't swallow that act so easily, he started rolling his eyes. But as he did, he noticed the two guards at the gates of the castle, observing him and readying their weapons. Loki couldn't help but cover his face with his Thor-ish palm.

''Could you please tell them that there is no danger?'' – his hand was still over his face, his other hand on his hip. Thor was still pretty baffled, but he pulled it together and gestured the guards to lower their weapons with his hand.

''Thank you.'' – Loki spoke again, although that gratitude came out with a huge amount of sarcasm, typical for Loki. He suddenly stepped back again, clenching his fists, closing his eyes. Thor observed with glorious amount of confusion; how did his little brother become so strong in the not so long period in the cell? It was merely impossible.

With a lot of light and shining, Loki was himself again. The same proud face as before, ice-cold eyes, green robes fitting his slick body perfectly. Noticing the heir wasn't really catching up with everything, he rolled his eyes again, turning towards Thor with his whole body. He stretched his hands and grinned.

''Hit me.''

''What?''

''With questions. I assume you've got a lot of them, according to your open mouth the whole time.'' – Loki pointed at Thor's face, and he was right; Thor's mouth were slightly opened from surprise the whole time.

''Oh, right... First, where did you get all that power? Brother, you couldn't have acquired all that knowledge in that short period of time. How is that possible?'' – Thor was actually getting slightly worried that Loki didn't do anything stupid again, making his deal with the devil.

Loki's eyes suddenly turned grim and slightly sad, and Thor was very unsure why.

''I've... I've had a lot of time in that cell. Well, not only the cell, before too, but...'' – he realised he had said too much. His pupils narrowed, his heart pounded extremely fast and he could've sworn that he felt his body shake.

''You'd be surprised with what I know how to do!'' – arrogance was on again. Loki wouldn't let his weak side exit again. Not this time. Thor was observing him with one eyebrow up, which made the young prince think that his 'cover' was blown for a moment there.

''So you suppose someone turned into you, took over your voice and your looks and ordered that creature to attack Asgard?'' – Thor continued, still quite baffled, but he saw Loki was getting lost in his thoughts. Earth was the main priority right now, they have to figure this out as quickly as possible.

''Yes, but you see, that's where my theory falls apart! To perform this kind of magic, the person that is your transformation target _has_ to be in front of you, there is no other way!'' – Loki got his confidence back again. Thor was silent for a minute, and the younger prince didn't talk on purpose because he wanted to see if Thor would figure it out on his own. He _was_ going to be the next king of Asgard, he had to see if he would realise this on his own.

''...And to manage that, someone had to be near you and transform in front of you, pointing their hand at you.'' – Thor simply spoke, looking at the ground, his thoughts immediately clearing as he saw the possible way to get the main criminal.

''Exactly! But there is another problem...'' – Loki replied, stopping again and giving a questioning look to Thor, expecting him to continue the story. He was almost like Odin at this point, loving to test others. After all, Loki _was _nothing but a test project of some sort to the Allfather.

''Only, when you screamed at me to stay still, it means I was not allowed to move or else your magic wouldn't work. So it means it must've been done while you weren't moving. Which means...'' – Thor was into this. He was finally thinking straight, like a worthy king of Asgard.

''Sleep.'' – the younger brother looked somewhat proud that his test worked; he got his brother to think like a true king. Well, his _foster_ brother.

''But that would only be done while you were in the cell sleeping. I only let you out today, and you haven't slept today, have you?'' – Thor was getting confident about this. He felt like he was so close to the conclusion.

''No, but Thor, even if I did sleep today, it wouldn't matter, because the mess on Earth lasts for two days now. Which means today doesn't matter. Use your brain!'' – Loki teased, but again, he really wanted his brother to think straight, to be ready to be king! No, not his brother. His _foster_ brother.

''Oh, right. Exactly. So what now, what do we do?'' – Thor asked, obviously not confident enough, knowing that his decisions always end up with a war. Loki threw his hands up and made a gesture as if he was giving up.

''It's up to you, you make the decision. You _are_ the future king of Asgard, aren't you, brother?''

Both Loki and Thor balked a little at Loki's last word. The young mage's hand flew straight to his mouth, and he even did _that_ without noticing. After realising his hand wasn't helping his 'tough guy' look, he quickly put it down, left staring at Thor, his mouth slightly opened. He didn't even pay attention at Thor's reaction, he was only focused on the fact that he said something that he asked others not to say. And he did it as if he really _meant it_.

Before Thor could say anything, Loki was already on his way back to the palace. Not really the best way to support his tough cover, but at the moment he didn't care. He had to solve this with himself, he felt sick of himself always being so vulnerable to even one little word. But how? How would he get rid of it? But his thought were broken by someone's soft, deep and yet gentle, female voice.

''Loki?''

* * *

**Hello once again! I'm gonna be saying 'hello' a lot, I think. XD**

**So I really felt inspired tonight and I just might write the 8th chapter tonight too! I'm on fire XD**

**But I can't promise I'm gonna upload it right tonight.. But hey, it'll be up soon non the less! ^^**

**Thank you for reading, so much! Like, favourite and follow, please! :)**


	8. Identity revealed

''Loki?''

The young prince turned; it was none other but Sif. Her long hair was down, her curls stretching to her chest, as she was still dressed in her armor, which fit her very well. Loki's face was filled with all kinds of expressions. There was confusion, anxiety, anticipation of tears,... A lot of expressions. He stood on the gates, looking at the female warrior approach him. He didn't even know why he stayed there, why he waited for her to get closer. Obviously, he wasn't thinking straight.

''What do you need?'' – Loki said, his voice deep and rough. He was told to treat every warrior with respect and loyalty. So he had no other choice that to greet her by asking what service she needs of him. He was still a prisoner for everyone in the castle. He might as well lower his ego a bit, just not to get sent back to the cell. Although, right now it seemed like a pretty good thing, going back to his solitude.

''Nothing. I just saw you talking to Thor outside and you stormed away. I also heard about Earth, what's going on with that?'' – she was quite friendly, Loki thought. Incredibly friendly for someone who would've killed him at sight just yesterday. What could've possibly changed so much since then?

''Ask Thor.'' – the mage replied grimly, ready to march away again.

''Hold on!'' – Sif yelled. Loki stopped and turned on his heel. He just wanted to get away from her, go somewhere alone.

''Yes?'' – he silently said, slightly frowning, but his face looking calm and somewhat tired. Sif got closer; the mage's eyes widened as he saw she was looking straight into his eyes. No one except Thor and Odin did that by now, everyone avoided his look since he got out. Seems like he was wrong, Sif was apparently one of the few who dared as well.

''What's going on with you? You're not the Loki we all know. At least not the one you were in New York.'' – she said silently with her hoarse voice. Loki's pupils couldn't be narrower than now; he was shocked by her words. Why in the world would she care?

''Excuse me?'' – Loki didn't let his cover down. Although it might've been too late for that, he still tried. Sif grinned at his stubbornness; she recognised broken when she saw it. It takes one to know one.

''You, one of the most powerful mages in the universe, the big villain that practically destroyed the Earth, are being extremely helpful, full of fear in each moment. Don't even try to play tricks with me, I see right through you.'' – Sif slightly smiled. Loki didn't know if that was an evil smile or a smile out of compassion. He was very confused; _why_ was Sif doing this?

''You're being ridiculous, go and get back at doing whatever you did until now...'' – Loki kept being stubborn. He turned on his heel again and started walking away.

''You want forgiveness. From one person especially.'' – her voice was strong and echoed through the room. It made Loki stop. Sif was carefully observing Loki's every move; she managed to notice that the prince's shoulders shook a little.

''So what if I do? Is that so wrong?''

Loki stood there, his back turned to the warrior, his shoulders slightly lifted, shaking every now and then. Sif was baffled at one moment, but she immediately relaxed her face as she felt proud of breaking through Loki's barrier.

''Who said anything about that being wrong?'' – the warrior crossed her hands, not taking her eyes off of Loki; she wanted to see that side of Loki. After seeing his fear of seeing more and more disappointment from Odin, she realised Loki had a difficult time. Yes, it wasn't really like he didn't deserve it, but everyone has the right to get another chance. She had faith that he could turn good.

Loki slowly started to turn towards Sif; she saw it, for the first time. Tears, in his eyes. She barely believed her eyes.

''I don't need your pity, warrior.'' – he said, with a slight despise in his voice. Sif smiled.

''Then what do you need?''

Loki didn't reply. He thought of time travel, of twisting time back to the beginning, he wanted to change everything. Take every bad thing he ever did back, he wanted his old relation with Thor, he wanted a mother and a father, he wanted to be Odinson again. But of course, he said none of it to Sif. His eyes were fixed on Sif, who looked as if she desired to help him. Truth be told, nothing could help Loki now.

''As I said... You will find details of the Earth's attack with Thor. He'll tell you everything.'' – he silently and surprisingly calmly replied, quickly returning to his marching off, ignoring the warrior as if she was never there.

Sif's smile disappeared, as she felt worry; she really wanted to give her best shot at helping Loki get his redemption and forgiveness. Again, she did not know why she was so determined to help him, but her feminine side took over and she knew guilt would catch her if she did nothing.

''My lady!'' – someone came from the distance. Sif turned around, her hair flying as she did.

''Ah, Fandral! Where are Volstagg and Hogun?'' – she asked, sounding quite tired.

''Eh, in fact they are the ones who sent me to find you. They say you mentioned something about going to see Thor, but Thor is right outside and you've been gone for an hour. Why aren't you with him, over there?'' – the womanizer spoke softly, his index finger pointing at Thor who sat outside, holding his head with one hand, leaned on his knee.

''Umm, I had something else to do first. I'm going to Thor now. Coming?'' – Sif was convincing. Fandral nodded and walked along Sif towards Thor, who seemed to be very troubled. He was sitting on a rock bench, with his palm covering his mouth, leaning his upper body weight on his knee.

''Thor? Everything alright?'' – Sif approached slowly and gently, knowing that everything is not alright, but she had to pretend that she knew nothing. Thor slightly jumped out of surprise, and he sat straight up.

''No, not really. But what about you, have you heard about Earth?'' – Thor slightly smiled, putting his Mjolnir right next to him on the rock bench.

''That's why I came, to ask you about it, but I saw your brother... I mean, Loki, storm right out, so I stayed put for a few moments. Is something going on with him again?'' – she was really pretending like she had no clue of anything. Fandral, of course, didn't even have to pretend.

''A lot actually. And I can't even figure out myself what. But he seems to be—'' – Thor was about to continue his words, when an Asgardian guard came running through, panic obvious on his face. He stopped right in front of the three warriors and took a moment to catch his breath before he could speak.

''Soldier, what is it?'' – Fandral asked. Thor immediately grabbed his Mjolnir and stood up. That face expression can never be good.

''My lord, it's the mage. He has been attacked in the front courtyard, and he's being held under a barrier which we cannot break. He's trapped inside with the enemy. You should hurry, my lord!'' – the guard was barely speaking. Thor felt like his heart stopped for a moment; Loki attacked in Asgard. This can't _definitely_ be good. Sif was unarmed, but Fandral threw her one of his two swords, and Thor was the first one to start running to the frontal courtyard.

The warriors followed Thor's paste as well as the guard, who barely breathed. Fandral and Sif exchanged a few looks as they were running, both very confused with what was happening, but Thor didn't seem to spend one moment to think; Loki was fighting, on Asgard and no one could help him. He had to do something.

They finally arrived to the frontal courtyard, just to find Loki in the center of the yard, on the floor, his face and hands blue as the depth of the ocean and his eyes red as fire. Above him stood another of the black creatures, but this one looked much more dangerous than the ones they saw. Thor stopped right at the gates, staring right at his brother laying on the floor, lifelessly. Was it possible? Was it possible that Loki was dead?

His heart cracked.

''LOKI!'' – his scream was heard far away. He was right about to jump and march into the pointy-eared enemy, but Sif and Fandral were fast enough to grab his both hands, keeping him from further damage. The guards around Loki adn the creature couldn't even go near them, as the creature created a barrier, stopping everyone from coming in, or Loki from getting out. The creature walked up to the end of the barrier, laughing loudly, his small eyes directed at Thor, who was raging and ready to fight Sif and Fandral both, just so that they let him safe his brother.

''Well isn't this magnificent, a little family reunion, eh? We're only missing your father, where is that lovely king of your's?'' – the creature spoke. It's voice was incredibly human. Although, his face was radiating with evil. Noticing no one was really daring to speak up, the creature continued.

''Okay, I don't need to really know that. I just need the king's son to come forth. Mind if you do, boy?'' – the creature's black fingers called Thor himself forth. Sif and Fandral let go of Thor at once, as Thor marched directly towards the enemy.

''What have you done with him, you foul creature?'' – he was furious. As the guard mentioned the barrier, which was barely visible, Thor stopped an inch away from the creature, filled with desire to slam the Mjolnir up it's face.

''Oh, that little rat? He'll be just fine. Although, he's quite weak, I don't think he'll be coming back... You won't either, if it makes you any comfort!'' – spoke the creature again. It had a big smile on it's face, full of joy. It made Thor even more furious. His grip on the Mjolnir was just getting stronger. But his eyes suddenly jumped over the creature's shoulder, onto Loki behind.

The beat-up mage gathered his last strength into getting up silently but quickly, and stretching his both arms up front, ready to blast his attack into the creature's back. Thor didn't give him away with his surprise, though; he returned his eyes back on the creature, faking he was getting more and more furious, just to keep his attention away from Loki. Right as he rose his Mjolnir up to fake-hit the barrier, Loki's cracked and weak voice was heard.

''We're not going anywhere, scum...''

His both palms, put together, lit up with blue light, shiny and cold as always, gathering all that energy into one big ball of power. The creature quickly turned, but not quick enough; as his caution fell, the barrier went down at the same time as Loki screamed and released one of his strongest attacks, sending the ball of energy straight to the creature's chest. To prevent the black intruder from defending, Thor threw his Mjolnir aside and quickly grabbed both of the creature's hands, and pulling them behind it's own back, at the same time turning his head away, trying to avoid all the shine.

The ball hit directly at the creature's chest, just as Loki wanted. A horrible and quite a scary roar was heard, followed by the creature's body blowing up into small black leaves; Thor had nothing left in his hands but black forest leaves. He opened his eyes and straightened up; the creature was gone. It was unknown if the creature was killed or not, but it didn't matter at the moment, as everyone celebrated the current victory. Sif and Fandral breathed in ease, as well as the guards around them, but Thor didn't smile nor celebrate; the first thing he did was run over to Loki and grab him before he fell down.

Loki's face was now back normal, pale as always. His eyes were closed as he lost all possible energy he had. He was still awake though.

''Thor... Dark elves... T-tell the king...'' – Loki spent his last pieces of strength to tell the older prince the race of their enemies.

_Dark elves_...

* * *

**Hiyaa! As I said, I'd write the 8th chapter tonight! And it seems I was able to upload it tonight too, yay! ^^ I just feel guilty for not uploading chapters in a long time, so there, you've got two chapter in one day now! ;D I still have inspiration for the 9th chapter, but not enough energy, I apologise TT^TT**

**It would be really really nice of you to leave a review, people only favourite and follow the story, but what do you think about it? Is it any good? I'm new to writing, so I apologise if I suck at it. Dx**

**Anyway, I'm very glad you follow and favourite the story, thank you so much for it all! More will be coming!**

**Got any questions, feel free to ask! ^^ **


	9. Brothers again

The day was dark. So was the whole mood in Asgard. They were at war; again. Nothing was going the right way. Earth penetrated, Asgard declared war, one of the strongest mages brought down by an unknown creature, claiming to be the worst enemy. Loki was hospitalized; he was recovering, but not very fast. It took time for the bones to grow back together. Thor spent his every day at his brother's bedside, Sif coming in to check on both of them. The mage was out for a week, and in those seven days Earth only got worse. But Thor's mind was too occupied with everything happening on Asgard, which lead Odin to forbid him going away, at least not while he's in this state. Besides, he still needed Loki to come and use his powers as well.

The eighth day came and Loki was still not awake. Thor couldn't do anything now; he had no backup force that Loki once provided him, and the guilt ate him up from inside.. But yet, if he went down there, he would probably get himself killed. Sif was a big help for him; she came to the hospital each day, trying to put slight smiles on the golden prince's face. She succeeded most times. And he was most grateful to her for that. Loki's pale face was still lifeless. Thor was sitting on a chair in the medic's ward, staring at the floor, waiting for any sign of life from his brother.

''My lord?'' – someone spoke. Thor twitched and rose his head to see who was talking.

''The Allfather asked for you, my lord.'' – his eyes landed on the quite skinny guard. He must be new, Thor thought.

''What for?'' – he asked immediately, his voice rough and slightly trembling, since he hasn't spoken much in days.

''I am sorry, sir, I don't know. His majesty said it was urgent. That's all I know.'' – the young guard replied while shrugging his shoulders. Thor nodded in a sign of dismiss, which made the guard bow and walk away, leaving the door opened behind him. The heir got up, picked up his faithful Mjolnir that has been there by his side the whole time, and cast his last look on his sleeping brother.

''Please, wake up...'' – Thor wasn't even sure if that was a thought or if he actually said it, but he didn't care. He gripped his hammer and continued marching out in the same direction as the guard.

It seemed as an eternity for Thor to climb up to Odin's chambers. The halls were empty, not a soul on the outside of the castle, no where, no one. Thor couldn't blame the Asgardian people; hearing your realm got into a war with an unknown enemy that previously destroyed one of your greatest mages isn't a nice thing. He approached the gates of Odin's chambers with wrath and anxiety; not on Odin, but on himself for not doing anything. The guards noticed his sped up paste, so they immediately opened the gates without further notice.

Thor flew inside, only looking for Odin.

''Father!'' – he called, walking deeper into the chambers.

''Son, you came. Good.'' – an old, strong voice echoed through the room, confusing Thor from where the sound came. He turned around and found Odin standing next to an ancient wood table, old books scattered over it.

''What is it you wanted to speak to me about?'' – he asked coldly, with no emotion. He was already tired of bad news, another one would just be the drop that tops the glass.

''War is here, son. I need you to understand something.'' – Odin spoke, walking towards his first and only born. ''You cannot seek out vengeance now. It's simply not an option right now. You'd only make everything worse.''

Thor was annoyed but not angry at Odin for saying that, everyone knew Thor was the rash and hasty one.

''I won't.'' – it was all Thor said. Odin balked slightly and raised an eyebrow.

''Can I take you seriously?''

''I'm not going to risk all of Asgard's life just for my egoistic purposes, if that's what you're referring to.''

''You did it once before.''

Thor's face was emotionless, but he just cast a look over to Odin.

''Well I won't do it _again_.'' – he replied with arrogance, and as he saw silence took place between them, he decided to leave.

''Would that be all?'' – the impatient prince asked. Odin nodded his head, and he wasn't even looking at Thor now, he was spinning the pages of an old book. Thor spinned the Mjolnir in his fist, walking out of the king's chambers filled with tension. He headed back to the medical unit; until his brother recovers, he won't make any moves. Loki is very powerful, and not using him in this would just be insane. He entered the medic ward; all of the medics were surrounding Loki's bed.

''What...'' – Thor was confused. Had something happened while he was gone? He ran over quickly, clutching the Mjolnir on his belt, grabbing the medics' shoulders to move them away, just so he could see what happened.

''Thor.'' – the familiar ice cold voice came out of the pale body laying on the bed; Loki was awake. Thor's face stretched into a wide smile, coming closer to the bed.

''Oh stop staring, yes, I'm awake, so what?'' – Loki spoke again, arrogant as usual, but this time his arrogance was followed with a smile. Thor was still smiling, although he knew they had to cut to the chase immediately.

''Are you able to walk?'' – the golden prince asked, looking at the medics. unfortunately they all shook their heads. Apparently, Loki was no where near walking. His legs were broken that day in a way that normal people wouldn't heal. Loki grinned. The medics pulled away and eventually all left one by one. Thor didn't realise why, but they probably didn't feel comfortable with Loki in the same room.

''Oh please, I can walk...'' – he said. Thor thought he was joking again, but no; this time, Loki pulled the bed sheets off of him and landed his feet on the ground, feeling confident about it all. Thor was observing his face; even though he was still sitting, Loki showed no signs of pain so far. That was good!

But then the mage took it over the edge. He tried standing up, and it felt like a sword sprung right through his both knees, which made the prince stumble and lose balance, immediately losing strength in his legs.

''Whoa! You can walk, huh?'' – Thor teased when he caught the pale mage for his waist. Loki grabbed Thor's shoulder with his left hand, but Thor still held him, he was still standing. And that hurt.

''Could you please just let me fall down? Standing on these is worse than it would be to cut them off!'' – Loki yelled in pain, sweat dropping from his brow. Thor twitched and quickly put Loki back on the bed. The younger prince sighed out in relief.

''Did you tell the Allfather about the Dark Elves?'' – Loki shot out, still frowning from the pain. Thor's eyes widened.

''You remember that? I thought you were speaking nonsense in the heap of the moment, while you were losing consciousness!'' – Thor replied. He really thought that Loki wasn't himself and that he was talking rubbish. Loki basically killed Thor with his eyes.

''What? You moron! We know who our enemies are and you didn't even bother to do anything?'' – the young prince shouted, holding his stomach as it also hurt.

''Hey, you were out! What else was I supposed to think? 'Sure Loki's telling the truth, it is, after all, the moment where he loses his consciousness!' Come on, brother, you would've acted the same!'' – the golden prince was trying so hard to find a way to justify himself, but it was obviously not going well.

''Of course not! Seems I was right about you, you _are_ the fool I always took you for, maybe even bigger!'' – Loki yelled again, grabbing his upper robe, putting it on, just so that he pulls his sleeves up. He stretched his hands out front, pointing it towards his legs.

''Loki, what are you doing?'' – Thor was worried Loki might use magic to cure his legs; it sounds good, but the spells drains out energy out of the caster. And since Loki just woke up,...

''Guess. You've got a brilliant mind, I'm sure you can work it out.'' – of course, he was sarcastic. Thor didn't laugh this time; he grabbed Loki's hands, looking straight into his eyes.

''Don't do that, I need your strength, you need to be able to protect Asgard.'' – Thor said, not moving his eyes away from Loki's. The young mage hesitated, but then finally gave up. He relaxed his hands, so Thor let them go.

''Fine. But I can't stay here, it's disgusting.'' – Loki spoke, turning his head around slowly, observing the room with disgust on his face.

''No. You're staying here, I'm going to tell Father about the Dark Elves.'' – Thor stated, tapping Loki's shoulder, turning on his heel and leaving. Loki was annoyed, but somehow glad that he didn't have to walk, his legs were really killing him. Thor went out, but crossed paths with Sif, who was just getting in the medic room. Thor told her Loki is awake, and she continued walking to the ward, carrying food that was intended for Thor.

''Well, you're awake!'' – she said happily, closing the gates of the room, walking towards the bed Loki was on. The prince, of course, rolled his eyes.

''Stop stating the obvious. Besides, what are you all so surprised about? I wasn't going to die out of those minor injuries.'' – Loki was full of himself. Sif raised an eyebrow and placed the food down on a table next to Loki's bed.

''_Minor_? You think broken legs, broken ribs, cracked head, broken arms, are all minor injuries?'' – she laughed. ''I wonder what you consider as _bad_ injuries.''

''Why are you here?'' – the prince asked, annoyed already, but sadly for him he couldn't leave.

''I was here almost every day!'' – Sif replied, smiling. Loki widened his eyes, frowning. He was really confused. Sif noticed his baffled look, so she raised her eyebrow once again.

''Not because of you, of course.'' – she said again. Loki's face softened. He was stretching his hands towards the food on the counter.

''Then why?''

''Well, your brother! He was here every day, and he wouldn't eat if I wasn't bringing him food. Plus, he needed company.'' – Sif spoke. She held a slight smile on her face the whole time. Loki froze, his pupils extremely narrowing. Sif noticed his reaction and giggled.

''What?'' – his voice was deep and rough, somewhat embarrassed. Sif sat down on Loki's bed, knowing he wouldn't say anything against it, since his thoughts were too busy with the fact that Thor spent his every day here, with him.

''You know, you should be glad! He didn't leave you to rot here alone. You're still his brother after all.'' – the warrior knew she was saying too much. Loki's fists clutched, his head fiercely turning towards Sif.

''Why does everyone keep saying that?'' – he squeezed through his teeth.

''Because it's the truth.''

''STOP SAYING THAT!''

Sif balked a little, looking at Loki's face filled with something unknown. His breath was wearing thin, but that didn't stop him from putting his feet back on the ground, getting ready to get up again.

''Uh, Loki, you shouldn't...''

''Shut up.'' – he was rude, but Sif was use to it. She got up before Loki did, ready to catch him if he falls. Loki took a deep breath and just did it; he pushed off of the bed and moaned in pain. But no, he kept up, he was still standing.

''Is it okay?'' – Sif asked, looking at his trembling legs.

''Y-yes...'' – the pain was killing him. Of course, his pride wouldn't let him admit that he's not okay. Sif backed away as he took his first step; each time his foot touched the floor he twitched, swallowing his screams.

''Loki, this isn't smart...'' – Sif kept trying to talk him out of it, but he ignored her. After he took five steps, somehow he got familiar with the pain and it was easier to ignore it. But it still hurt like hell.

He was heading to Odin's chambers, to see what the war plan was. He couldn't miss this, he had to take his revenge. Sif was walking slowly behind him, careful that the prince doesn't fall down. He was merely annoyed by her presence, he didn't need someone to watch over him. His steps were weak, slow and unreliable. His thoughts were trying to fight the pain, he was the mighty Asgardian mage, if he couldn't overcome this pain, he was worth nothing. After a while, he still heard Sif's steps behind him.

''Why are you following me, go away.'' – he demanded. She grinned.

''Someone has to take care of the rebel prince.'' – Sif said, watching Loki frown even more.

''On the other hand, you're right, I could go away, your brother always looks out for you, you don't need me.'' – she said cheerfully again. This was the drop that filled the glass. He put a lot of effort into suddenly stopping, turning on his heel and grabbing Sif by her neck. His eyes were filled with anger, as if he was going to kill her with his look.

''I warned you about this.'' – he spat out, looking directly at her eyes. She had fear in her eyes, that's no lie. But she was a warrior, and she was certainly well trained for these situations. Her hands flew up in the air, one grabbing Loki's hand, and the other slightly punching him in his stomach. He stumbled backwards and, since his legs were weak, he fell down. Sif straightened up, fixing her armor to fit straight. Loki's head felt dizzy; he was obviously still not even close to being healed. Right when he cast another look at the woman warrior, he noticed she was looking somewhere behind him.

''Thor! Thank heavens, I was already thinking of putting him to sleep again!'' – Sif said happily, walking past Loki, ignoring him completely.

''What the... What happened here?'' – Thor was standing on the archway leading to Odin's chambers. His eyes were fixed on his laying brother, who held his head, his eyes tightly closed.

''Loki?'' – the golden prince had his voice filled with worry. He put Mjolnir down, running towards his brother, helping him to sit up straight.

''I'm fine, go away... Ugh, I'm... I'm fine, get away..'' – the young prince was still too proud. His hands were still on his head, unable to move his legs.

''He keeps saying that. See, Loki, that attitude gets you into _this_ position.'' – Sif was also getting proud. Her sympathy for Loki was slowly descending. Thor cast her a look of scolding, signaling her to behave herself. One of his hands was on Loki's back, and the other one on his shoulder.

''Brother, I told you to stay where you were, I already told Father myself.'' – Thor smiled, patting Loki's back.

''Yeah, I was... I was going to stay... Until _this_ _one_ came and got on my nerves... What, uh... What did Odin say?'' – the mage was quite dazed, the whole world was spinning before his eyes.

''We're attacking in a week. Father had a quarrel with these elves, that's why they're back. Luckily, he knows them and knows where to find them.'' – Thor voice was soothing, and Loki couldn't help but think how relaxing it was to hear his voice now.

''Oh, one more thing. Another of those elves was found. He looked like you.''

Loki's eyes widened, but it was of no use; he couldn't see a finger in front of his nose of how blurried his sight was.

''What? Like me?''

''Yes. They've been making several elves to look like you, to use you and use the fact that you were once... Well, you know...'' – Thor was obviously too uncomfortable with bringing that up again.

''A lying, betraying scum. Say it, I know you mean it.'' – Loki was still besotted but nothing could erase those memories out of his head. Sif grinned next to them both.

''If anyone thought you were a lying, betraying scum, it was us, the Warriors Three and, well, the whole Asgard. But be sure he didn't—'' – Sif started bringing out the truth, but Thor raised his hand to stop her.

''Sif, that's enough.'' – slowly and silently Thor spoke again, descending his hand on his brother's back. ''Loki, you can't walk back. Sif and me are going to bring you back.''

''We are?'' – Sif spoke, raising an eyebrow. Thor shot her with his look, which just made her grin.

''N-no, what for, I can walk!'' – the young mage's voice was cracking, his eyes blurry like never before. But no, he was okay. He started getting up, not aware that he used Thor's hands as his standfasts. Sweat was flowing down his face in suffer, but he barely felt anything anymore, everything in him ached now, so the pain balanced and felt like it was a part of his everyday life.

''Loki, stop being so stubborn...'' – Thor growled, grabbing his brother's waist and wrapping one of Loki's hands around his neck. Sif rolled her eyes and ran over to them to help them both. They carried him all the way to the medic ward again, just to lay him down in the same bed as before. As they put him down to lay, he was already unconscious.

* * *

Three days passed. Loki's chambers weren't empty anymore; he was back. Back to his mage corner, back to his spell learning and training. True, he had guards surrounding the place everywhere, but at least he was back. Loki stood outside on his balcony, his body in a better shape than three days ago. His legs still ached, but he was a demigod, he was healing quickly. His thoughts, though, wouldn't let him rest. War wasn't bothering him at all; he was use to fighting, killing and not eating for quite a while. Besides, the war was destined to happen in four days and three nights, he had plenty of time to heal completely. It was the things Sif said while he was in the medic ward. Thor spent every day next to Loki's bed. He didn't move at all. Why? Why would someone who witnessed such horrid betrayal from Loki still stay at his side, to make sure nothing bad happens to him? Who in their right mind would do that?

Thor.

Huh.

It was interesting. Thor got Loki thinking like never before. Sif's words really carved up in the mage's brain. She also said everyone thought he was a lying, betraying scum. But then, she wanted to say something, and Thor interrupted her. But Loki's mind didn't stop here; he also found it frustrating that the sound of Thor's voice in that certain moment felt so refreshing, so calming and relaxing, like it was just the thing Loki needed. Why was he thinking all this? Why would he even care?

Truth is, he cared. Quite a lot too.

''Brother?''

Loki snapped out of his thoughts, and quickly turned around to face the one person he was thinking about a moment ago.

''How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me—''

''Your brother, I know. My apologies, I keep forgetting. It kind of grew into... Into a habit.'' – Thor's face went into a slight smile; he was standing on the gates of Loki's balcony. The mage frowned after Thor's words, but not long after he smiled and turned back to face the beautiful view of Asgard.

''Mind if I join you?'' – Thor gently asked, knowing he will get a refusing answer.

''Well, since you're already here...'' – Loki replied calmly, smiling to himself. The older prince was quite surprised by the reply, but gladly got up the few stairs and leaned against the balcony fence. The view was magnificent; Asgard was at it's bloom. A beautiful sunset stood in front of their eyes, citizens calmly walking through the streets, talking and laughing all together.

''Too bad it's all going to be gone in five days.'' – Loki suddenly spoke, twitching Thor out of his trance. He looked at the mage; the thought of it just made his face frown.

''Why did it come to this? Can't there just be peace?'' – the older prince said, casting his looks to the city again. Loki smiled.

''Because there will always be creatures like me, seeking vengeance and punishment for all those who ever got in their way.'' – the mage said it with such ease, and what he said was very true; even if Asgard found peace, it wouldn't last long. Thor's head turned to Loki again.

''How do you talk so easily about it? You look as if you forgot of all of it.''

Loki's head descended a bit, his face frowning in remembrance.

''I didn't forget. And I will never be able to forget. I would give anything to undo it all. The time I spent in that glass cell made me come to sense. That's why I tend not to make any mistakes now, I can't allow myself to do that.'' - Loki's voice was silent and deep. Thor couldn't do other but just nod in understanding.

''Thor... Sif said something that got me confused.'' – the mage spoke again.

''What is it?''

''Why did you spend each day in the medic ward while I was out?''

Thor smiled.

''Truth?''

''Yes.''

''Fine. While you were out, I couldn't help but think of the chances of you dying. My mind was filled with all kind of thoughts, and the Allfather forbade me to go anywhere in that condition, since I wasn't clear enough with my head for battle. And since I had nothing better to do, I stayed in the medic ward, waiting for you to wake up! The medics weren't so thrilled to be there all the time, you know. So I guess I helped them too.'' – Thor said. He said everything through a smile, while Loki was just observing him, not believing what he just heard.

''And, uh, the part about everyone thinking I'm a scum?'' – the mage finally spoke, still not quite focused.

''What about it?''

''Well, Sif said something about you and you interrupted her.''

''Oh, that! Apparently, I was the only one to keep hope in you. Everyone thought of killing you. But you're lucky you had me on your side! You would've been dead if there wasn't for me!'' – Thor laughed, teasing his younger brother. Loki smiled, slightly feeling both relieved and guilty. He was too harsh with Thor all this time when in fact the golden prince is the reason he's still alive. Loki felt his soft side coming to the light, but he didn't care. He swallowed his pride and gathered courage.

''Thank you.''

Thor twitched and turned his head towards the mage.

''What?''

''I said thank you.'' – Loki repeated, turning his head to Thor, still smiling. The older prince did non other but smile from ear to ear, happy to hear his brother getting back to normal. In fact, they were both happy to be hearing it. They knew it wouldn't last long, but for now,

everything looked _just fine_.


	10. Outro

**Hello guys!**

Thank you for reading my story, it's my first serious one and I think it's kinda good, idk. XD

Anyway, it's finished, and I won't be giving out any more chapter of this story. The movie is coming up close and I just want the bond between Thor and Loki to grow again! TT^TT

So anyway, Thank you for reading! Hope I will be writing again!

Until next story :)


End file.
